It's Complicated
by millerhockey00
Summary: warning: will contain sexual content in later chapters - please read at your own risk - you may skip over those parts and it will still be a very nice story
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" Jessie asked as she answered her phone.

"Jess, can you meet me at the theater? I can't seem to get the Bad Idea scene right. I need some help from you."

"Yeah, of course! I'll be right there, give me one minute to write a note for Andy." Jessie hung up the phone and wrote a note telling Andy where she'd be. She put on her shoes and began to walk to the theater. Sara was already there, waiting patiently for Jessie to arrive.

"Sara, you here?" Jessie shouted from backstage.

"On the stage!" Jessie made her way onto the stage, Sara was sitting on the examination table.

"Since you're taking over the role as Jenna, I'll be Dr. Pomatter, sound good?" Sara nodded and tossed Jessie the doctor's coat. The two practiced Bad Idea, but at the part where Jenna and Dr. P. kiss, they'd awkwardly laugh and get off the table.

"Let's run it one more time," suggested Jessie, "then I have to get going, we're going out with family for dinner."

"Okay, I think I'm getting the hang of it, I should be good after this." The scene started, everything was executed perfectly. Soon, the final verse of the song was near. Jessie was on top of Sara, as the song ended. The script called for them to kiss, and that's exactly what happened. Jessie leaned down and kissed Sara, just like in the show. A few moments later, Jessie broke the kiss and got off of Sara.

"Crap, please don't tell Andy. He can't find out about this."

"Calm down, you were only playing your role. No one has to know, it was all acting right?" They both knew it was a little more than acting.

For the next few days, Sara and Jessie tried to ignore each other, thinking they could ignore the feelings that were growing. One day, at rehearsals, Drew notices Sara staring at Jessie.

"You okay? You've been staring at Jess for a while now." Sara looked away quickly.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine," Drew could tell she wasn't fine. He grabbed her hand and led her to his dressing room.

"Drew, I'm sorry but I don't like you like that," Sara said, causing Drew to laugh.

"But you like Jessie like that," Drew said smirking.

"Did she tell you about our kiss? She told me not to tell anyone! Is it that obvious that I have feelings for her?" Drew laughed again.

"I actually didn't have proof of any of that, but you just confirmed my suspicion," Drew smiled innocently.

"Please don't tell anyone," Sara begged.

"Okay, I won't, but the only way that happening is if you go out to dinner with me. Not on a date or anything, just out to dinner, okay? To celebrate you taking over as Jenna."

"Fine, when?"

"Tomorrow night, 7 o'clock. Dress nicely. I'll text you the address later," Drew said as he walked out of his dressing room, looking for Jessie.

"Ah there you are Miss Mueller, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Hey Drew, what's up?"

"I would be delighted if you would come to dinner with me tomorrow night, would you like to join me?"

"What time?"

"7 PM, dress nicely. I'll send you the address," Drew walked away with a smile on his face.

Tomorrow night came quickly, and Sara and Jessie got ready for their dinner with Drew. He had texted them the address a few hours earlier to remind them of their date. After putting on two of the most beautiful dresses known to man, they, separately, made their way to the restaurant. Sara got to there first, Drew said he was running a little late and just to tell the hostess his name and she'd led her to their table. The hostess showed Sara to her table, as Jessie walked through the door.

"Do you have a reservation?" asked the hostess.

"I hope so, for a Drew?"

"Ah yes, right this way." The hostess led Jessie to the table where Sara was sitting,

"There must be a mistake, I'm supposed to be meeting Drew." Sara looked up, her eyes immediately finding Jessie's.

"What are you doing here?"

"Drew asked me to meet him here for dinner."

"No, Drew asked me to meet him here for dinner."

"Well Drew has his credit card on file here, so let's not waste this perfect opportunity to go crazy," Jessie smiled and sat down. Combined, they ordered almost everything on the menu, having no mercy on Drew's credit card.

After an hour of stuffing their faces, they decided it was time to go.

"Can I come over to your place? It's closer than mine and I don't want to walk that far in these heels," Jessie asked as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, of course. I might need help if I pass out from all that food we just ate," Jessie laughed. As they walked to Sara's apartment, their hands kept bumping, until finally, Jessie intertwined their fingers. They held hands until they made it into Sara's apartment."

"Do you mind if I sleep here? I'll sleep on the couch," Jessie said, taking off her heels.

"You can just sleep in my bed with me, it's a king, so it's big enough for both of us."

"Do you have some spare clothes that I could sleep in? I didn't realize I'd be having a sleepover, so I didn't bring any extra clothes." Sara laughed and grabbed her a t-shirt and some sweatpants.

"The bathroom is over there to the right."

"Sara, I've been in your apartment before." Jessie went to the bathroom and changed into the clothes. When she walked out, Sara smiled at her.

"You look so cute in my clothes, keep them." Jessie smiled and climbed into Sara's bed.

"Get in bed already, dork." Sara jumped onto the bed, before snuggling up to Jessie. A few minutes later, they were fast asleep, tangled in each other's arms.

Sara's alarm went off at 7 AM, causing Jessie wake up and complain about how early it was

"Come on Jess, ya gotta get up, we have rehearsals today." Jessie rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head, trying to shield herself from the light.

"But I don't have any other clothes," she mumbled.

"I can give you more of mine," Sara said getting up and picking out clothes for Jessie.

"What would I do without you?" Jessie sat up and changed into the clothes Sara had just picked out.

"Hmm, you'd probably be naked right now, but I wouldn't be complaining." Jessie blushed and stood up, putting on a pair of Sara's flipflops. After finishing getting ready, they walked to the Brooks, not holding hands in case they saw Andy. They made it through rehearsals without attracting too much attention. At the end, Jessie went into her dressing room and texted Sara to come in. Sara made her way to her dressing room and shut the door behind her.

"Could you lock it?" Jessie asked. Sara locked the door and stepped towards her.

"You need something?" Jessie didn't respond, kissed Sara passionately, pushed her down onto the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jessie woke up, naked, next to a naked Sara. Jessie slowly got off of the bed, being careful not to wake Sara. She put an oversized t-shirt on and went to the kitchen, making Sara breakfast in bed. Jessie put the food and a glass of orange juice on a tray and took it into the bedroom, sitting it on the bedside table.

"Wakey Wakey baby, I made you breakfast," Jessie said and kissed Sara's forehead. Sara slowly woke up and kissed Jessie on the cheek.

"Thank you for breakfast, but you didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." Jessie climbed back into bed next to Sara, as she ate her breakfast. Sara's phone rang, interrupting the cuddles.

"Hello?" Sara said into the phone, "Oh I completely forgot! I'll be right there!"

"What was that about?" Jessie sat up.

"I forgot about a meeting I had scheduled for today, it was supposed to start at 9, and it's already 9:30."

"Okay… I'm gonna get dressed and head back to my place."

"Jessie, please don't be mad."

"I'm not! I promise it's just that I'm gonna miss you."

"Don't miss me too much, I'll be back before you know it," Sara leaned down and kissed Jessie softly, "Okay baby, I really gotta go," Sara ran out the door. Jessie put on some of Sara's clothes and got a taxi ride back to her and Andy's place.

"And where have you been?" Andy asked the very second she stepped through the door.

"I've been at Sara's, I just figured that since it was closer to the theater that I would crash there."

"Well, I've missed you a lot," he stood up and pulled Jessie closer to him, kissing her neck.

"I need to shower, and before you ask, no you may not join me."

"Dang, what's your problem? If you're going to be like this, I'm going out with the guys."

"The door is that way," Jessie pointed towards the door. Andy put on his shoes and stormed out the door, making sure to slam it on his way out. Jessie sighed before stripping and getting in the shower.

After her shower, Jessie spent the rest of the day, laying in bed, watching Netflix. Her phone buzzed, it was a text from Sara.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this morning. My meeting just ended and I ordered chinese takeout, can I come over?"

"Andy is out for the night, so bring some extra clothes," Jessie said as she tidied up the apartment.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Sara hung up the phone and ran to pack a bag. She grabbed the chinese and her overnight bag before rushing out the door. Sara took a taxi and got to Jessie's in under seven minutes. She debated waiting for the elevator, but decided the stairs would be faster. After sprinting up eight flights of stairs, Sara knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Jessie yelled from inside. She opened the door and sat her bag down,

"Jess, you here? Wait, obviously you're here, you told me the door was open." Sara heard her laugh from the bedroom,

"I'm in here, watching Friends,bring me my food!" Sara followed the sound of her voice and sat beside Jessie.

"I'm not seeing any chinese," Jessie sat up. Sara laughed,

"It's out in the kitchen, come on, get up. I can tell you've been sitting there all day." Jessie put her hands in the air, like a baby wanting to be picked up.

"No way girly, I can't carry you, you're way too heavy for me."

"Piggyback ride?"

"Fine," Sara leaned down, waiting for Jessie to get on her back.

"Weeeee!" Jessie shouted as she jumped onto Sara, "Faster!" Sara carried her into the kitchen and Jessie jumped off.

"I can't believe you're going to be having two kids, and you act like a toddler," Sara laughed.

"A toddler that you love," Jessie stuck her tongue out at Sara.

"That's right, I do love you, very much."

They sat down at the kitchen table and ate their dinner. As Jessie ate her last bite, Sara started kissing Jessie's neck.

"Sarrrraaaaa, can we at least go to the bedroom?" Jessie took off her shirt and ran to her bedroom. Sara laughed and followed Jess into the bedroom. Jessie stripped completely naked and laid on the bed.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous," Sara said after she walked in. She climbed onto the bed and kissed Jessie deeply, as they heard the door unlock.

"What the hell? Who is that?" Jessie whispered as she got up and put her robe on.

"Babe, you here?" Andy was home, and pretty drunk. Sara quickly put on her clothes and hid under the bed. He walked into their bedroom and saw Jessie in her robe.

"Fuck baby, why don't you drop that robe?"

"I was getting ready to take a bath, why are you home? I thought you were going out with the guys?"

"I was with the guys," Andy took his shirt off, "but I thought about my sexy girlfriend at home, all alone, and decided to head home early."

"Wow," Jessie paused, "that's… sweet."

"Come on babe, I heard that sex is a great cure for a hangover."

"You can't cure a hangover if you're still drunk." Andy pushed her down onto the bed, trying to untie her robe.

"Andy, get the fuck off me! Stop!" Jessie screamed and kicked, trying to get Andy off her. Sara hears everything that's happening and comes out from under the bed.

"Hey, jackass!" Sara yelled, "Get the fuck off her!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What the actual hell?" Andy says as he gets off the bed, "I'm out of here." Andy ran out of the apartment before anyone could say anything.

"We have to get you out of here, you can't live with that guy."

"But… I love him.. most of the time.." Jessie could see the hurt in Sara's eyes.

"Fine, if you don't want my help, then I'll leave," Sara walked out and slammed the door. Jessie immediately started crying. She got up and put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She grabbed a duffel bag out of the closet and started to shove her clothes into it. When Jessie was halfway done with packing as much as she could, Andy came back.

"Jessie? Baby?" He heard her crying and went into their bedroom, "Baby, I'm sorry. I was still drunk. It was the alcohol." Jessie didn't acknowledge his presence, she just kept packing.

"Come on baby, let's make up, and then have some makeup sex." She kept ignoring everything he said, it went in one ear and out the other. Andy grabbed her arm and harshly spun her around to face him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He grabbed the bag and dumped it out all over the ground, "Do you think you're leaving me?" Andy threw the bag across the room, "Where's Sara to save you now?" He pushed Jessie down onto the bed, her fighting this time was weak. She stopped fighting and kept crying as Andy took her sweatpants off of her. He didn't bother trying to turn her on, he got right to business. He took off his pants and boxers, rubbing himself to get fully hard. Andy thrusted in and out of Jessie until he was finished. When he was done with her, he put his pants back on, and left Jessie there, crying.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed since the incident with Andy, and Jessie was still living with him. Jessie was at the theater for rehearsals, standing on the stage, ready to teach the final scene to Sara. There was a lot of tension between them, but they put it aside for the sake of the show.

"Okay, so the song starts here," Jessie showed Sara where she was supposed to stand, "And then yo-" Jessie covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Jessie? Are you okay?" Sara yelled and ran after her, as Jessie threw up in the toilet.

"Jessie, you should go home and get some rest. You're sick."

"I feel fine, most of the time, I don't think I'm sick."

"Well if you're not sick, then the only other option is," Sara paused, "Jess.. no... please tell me you're not pregnant." Jessie started crying, causing Sara to hug her tightly and rub her back.

"Andy.. he.. I was packing a bag and he came back home... He got mad at me for wanting to leave, and then.." She paused, remembering exactly what had happened, "He pushed me down onto the bed and forced me to have sex with him.." Sara pulled away from the hug and wiped Jessie's tears. "He pulled off my sweats, and I just laid there crying while he had his way with me."

"Jessie! That's rape! We need to call the police! You can't tell me you still love the guy now."

"No.. You're right. I have to leave him. Can you come with me to get my stuff? I don't want to be there alone with him again."

"Of course Jess," Sara kissed Jessie's forehead, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I promise I'll always be by your side from now on."

"Let's finish rehearsals first before we go. You don't have much time to learn your lines."

"Only if you're Doctor Pomatter again," Sara winked and stood up, she held her hand out and helped Jessie up.

The rest of rehearsals flew by, soon they were on their way to Jessie's apartment. When they arrived, Jessie opened the door, noticing that Andy was home. She stepped out of the apartment and turned to Sara,

"He's in there, Sara, I don't want to make him mad again."

"Don't worry Jess, I'll be right here next to you, I won't let anything bad happen." Sara held Jessie's hand and they walked in together, straight past Andy, and into the bedroom. Jessie grabbed the same bag from a few weeks ago and picked out clothes to take with her. Sara helped her by putting the clothes she picked out into the bag. Andy walked into the room after noticing they were in the apartment.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Andy tried to step closer to Jessie, but Sara stopped him.

"If you get any closer to her," She held up her phone, "I'm calling the police." Andy started to cry, thinking it would win Jessie back.

"Jess... Baby.. You can't do this to me." Jessie ignored every word he said and finished packing. She zipped the bag up and put the strap over her shoulder. Jessie walked towards Sara, grabbed her hand and led her out of the apartment, leaving Andy behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara and Jessie took a taxi to Sara's apartment. It was already pretty late at night, they decided to get ready for bed.

"Hey Jess, I think before we go to bed, you should do something first."

"And what should I do?" Jessie sat down on the couch.

"Take this," Sara reached into a plastic bag from Target and pulled out a pregnancy test. Jessie didn't fight, she nodded and stood up, taking the test with her into the bathroom. Jessie sat down on the toilet and took the test. She sat it next to the sink and pulled out her phone to time it. After 5 minutes, she picked up the test and stared at it for a while, not reacting to the results. Jessie opened the bathroom door and hugged Sara.

"I'm gonna be a mom," Jessie almost started crying.

"How do you feel, are you excited?"

"Like Jenna, I'm keeping it, but it's not a party."

"Well, let me be excited for you," Sara kissed Jessie passionately.

"Okay, okay, that's enough excitement for now," Jessie laughed.

"Let's get ready for bed."

"I can sleep on the couch since this is your place," Jessie said as she changed into her pajamas.

"No, no, Jess, it's really okay. You can have my bed, I'll take the couch." Jessie nodded and climbed into Sara's bed as Sara laid down on the couch.

"Sara! Sara! Come here! Quick!" Sara jumped up, stubbing her toe on the coffee table. She limped into her bedroom,

"Is everything okay? What's going on?"

"Can you sleep with me? In here?" Sara nodded and went back out into the living room to get her pillow off the couch. She came back into the bedroom and laid down on the ground beside the bed. Jessie laughed,

"Nooooo in the bed, with me, cuddling."

"Are you sure? I'm fine on the floor, this carpeting is nice." Jessie nodded and pat the bed. Sara grabbed her pillow and climbed up onto the bed, Jessie snuggled up against her.

"Sara, come onnnn, cuddle," Sara finally gave in and wrapped her arms around Jessie, pulling her closer.

"Sara?" Jessie whispered as they were falling asleep.

"Yeah, Jess?"

"Thank you," and with that, they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie sat up suddenly, she was sweating from the nightmare she just had. She had tears running down her face as Sara woke up.

"Jessie, what happened? Shhh, you're okay." Sara pulled Jessie closer and rubbed her back.

"I… I had a dream that you kicked me out and I had nowhere else to go except for Andy's place. He beat me as a punishment for leaving, and when he beat me," she paused, "he killed my baby." Jessie put her hands on her stomach and started sobbing.

"I would never kick you out! You can stay here for as long as you'd like," Sara wiped Jessie's tears, "Let's go back to sleep Jess, it's almost 2 AM." Jessie shook her head,

"I can't."

"Alright, that's okay. Are you hungry or need a drink? I can make some breakfast, or we can watch a movie on Netflix. Anything you want baby." Sara froze, realizing what she just said.

"A glass of water would be nice," Jessie smiled. Sara nodded, went out to the kitchen, and poured Jessie a glass of water. She came back into her bedroom and turned on the TV.

"Thank you, baby." Sara handed Jessie the cup and kissed her forehead. Jessie pouted like a baby about to cry.

"What's wrong now?" Sara laughed quietly.

"I got a boo-boo on my lip," Jessie said in a baby voice.

"Do you need me to kiss it?" Jessie nodded. Sara kissed Jessie on the lips softly.

"All better?" Sara asked, but Jessie shook her head no.

"I have a boo-boo right in between my legs." Sara laughed at her sexual remark.

"Oh, just pick a movie." Jessie laughed,

"It was worth a try."


	7. Chapter 7

Sara and Jessie never fell back asleep, they watched movies, had pillow and tickle fights, playing hide and go seek, and kissed a couple thousand times. They were in the middle of an intense pillow fight when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Sara tossed the pillow to the side and opened the door. Jessie threw her pillow at Sara as she opened the door.

"How can I- oh hell no Andy. What do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm here for my girlfriend." He pushed past Sara, as Jessie hid behind the couch.

"I think you mean MY girlfriend."

"Oh, so yall are a thing now? How cute. Come out, Jessie! I know you're here!"

"You have ten seconds to leave or I'm calling the police. One Mississippi," Sara started counting, "two Mississippi"

"This isn't over Jessie!"

"Three Mississippi, four Mississippi."

"Oh shut up Sara."

"Five Mississippi, six Mississippi," Andy started walking towards the door.

"Seven Mississippi," Sara picked up her phone, "eight Mississippi." Andy walked out of the apartment and Sara shut the door in his face.

"Buh-bye," Sara put her phone down, "Jess, where are you?" She looked around the apartment and heard Jessie crying behind the couch. Sara found Jessie and sat beside her, pulling Jess onto her lap.

"He's gone baby, you're safe," Jessie wrapped her arms around Sara.

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'll always be here for you, whatever you need, I'll be here."

"Sara, can I move in with you? Just until I get back on my feet and get this whole Andy think sorted out."

"I'm gonna have to think about it," Jessie started to stand up to walk away, but Sara grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Baby, I'm kidding! Of course, you can. I'd love for you to be my roommate." Jessie hugged Sara tightly,

"Sara?"

"Yeah, Jess?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, so freaking much. But Jessie, I have something I need to ask you."

"Okay, ask away."

"Earlier when Andy was here, I called you my girlfriend, I want to make that a reality. Will you, Jessica Ruth Mueller, be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm, I'm gonna have to think about it," Jessie smiled.

"Oh come on! Give me an answer!" Jessie nodded and kissed Sara passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on baby, let's get out of here." Sara stands up and helps Jessie up, "I'm going in the shower."

"Oooh, can I join?" Jessie played with the hem of Sara's shirt.

"No way missy," Sara smiled and went into the bathroom, stripped down and got in the shower.

"Hey, Jess? Can you come in here?" Jessie closed her eyes and stepped into the bathroom.

"I'm here, what's up? My eyes are closed, so I'm not peeking."

"I need your help washing my back, I can't reach." Jessie opened her eyes and walked closer to the shower. She moved Sara's hair to one side and started washing Sara's back. Jessie softly kissed the back of Sara's neck as she ran her hands down Sara's body.

"Just get in here already," Sara pulled Jessie, fully clothed, into the shower. Jessie laughed,

"Babyyy, let me take my clothes off!" Jessie slowly took off her soaking wet clothes, tossing them out of the shower. Sara stared at Jessie for a while before kissing her. Jessie ran her hand down Sara's body and slid two fingers into her. Sara moans against Jessie's lips. Her fingers sent a feeling of pleasure radiating through Sara. The warm water ran down their bodies, Jessie kissed Sara's neck, leaving a trail of hickeys. Jessie's fingers pulsed in and out of Sara, a moan of pleasure escaped Sara's mouth. She wasn't going to last much longer, Sara kissed Jessie deeply, mumbling the moans that were escaping her mouth. She ran her fingers through Jessie's hair, tugging lightly. Sara tugged harder when she knew she was about to come. Jessie sent Sara over the edge, making her feel the greatest she's ever felt. Sara softly kissed Jessie before turning off the shower and getting dressed.

"So baby, what do you want to do today?" Sara asked while putting her shirt on.

"Can we go to the beach?"

"We're in the middle of New York City, the closest beach is hours away. As much as I'd love to see you in a bikini, let's make that a weekend trip." Jessie pouted, "Plus, we have to be at the Brooks in less than three hours,"

"Oooh, are you gonna get jealous watching Drew and I make out?"

"Nope, cause I know you'll be wishing it was me," Sara smirked. A thought of Andy showing up to the show ran through Jessie's mind.

"You okay there Jess? You look kinda worried."

"Sara, what happens if Andy shows up? He knows when I have shows."

"If he dares to try to get into that theater, the security will stop him. I'll make sure to let them know to look out for him, and they can use as much force as they'd like. Please don't worry baby, I'll keep you safe."

"Let's head to the theater," they walked towards the door. Sara stopped Jessie before they made it out of the apartment and pushed her against the wall, kissing her deeply while running her hand up Jessie's thigh.

"What was that for?"

"When you're up there, trying to act turn on, just think about what we're going to do when we get home."

"Can we just not go? I have an understudy for a reason."

"No baby, we can't," Sara laughed, "Let's go and maybe, just maybe, I'll have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"A kind where I don't tell you any hints, now let's go!" They finally left the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Together they walked to the theater, their hands bumping. They both wanted to hold hands, but no one made the first move. Jessie moved her hand to hold Sara's, as Sara poked Jessie's side.

"Tag! You're it! Last one to the Brooks has to sleep on the couch!" Sara ran towards the theater with Jessie trailing behind her.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Jessie said when she caught up to Sara at the theater. Sara stuck her tongue out at her and Jessie flicked it.

"Oooooww! Now my tongue has a boo-boo!" Jessie laughed,

"Aww poor baby, do you need me to kiss it?" Sara nodded. "Well too bad," Jessie laughed and ran into the theater.

Waitress started and Sara watched her girlfriend kill it from backstage. The Bad Idea scene started, Sara immediately wanted to run out there and push Drew off Jessie, but she knew it was only acting. She really wished she was the one touching Jessie like that. During intermission, Jessie pulled Sara into her dressing room,

"I thought about you the whole time I was up there," Jessie said shutting the door.

"I want to audition to play Dr. Pomatter."

"I knew you'd get jealous," Jessie smirked.

"Oh shush, you gotta get ready to go back out there and kill it again for Act 2."

"There's something I have to do first," Jessie kissed Sara softly before running out of the dressing room.

When Act 2 was finished, Sara and Jessie walked back to their apartment, hand in hand, not caring who saw.

"We should go straight to bed, you have an early doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"You're no fun," Jessie said, climbing into bed.

"I'm pretty sure I beat you to the Brooks, that means you're on the couch!" Jessie pouted.

"Fine, but no cuddles."

"You won't last five minutes in that bed without cuddling." Sara climbed into the bed and laid with her back facing Jessie. Jessie snuggled up to Sara, poking her side until Sara turned over and wrapped her arms around Jess.

"I love you," Jessie smiled and they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara woke up before Jessie and started to make breakfast for the both of them. Jessie woke up, wrapped the blanket around her, and came out into the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful," Sara said in a morning voice that Jessie found adorable.

"Morning baby," Jessie hugged Sara from behind while she was making pancakes.

"How'd you sleep?" Sara kissed her on the forehead.

"Good, but you're smoking." Sara was facing Jessie and had forgotten about the pancakes. Sara blushed at Jessie's comment.

"No Sara, seriously, you're smoking. The pancakes are burning." Jessie laughed as Sara spun around and put the burnt pancakes on the plate.

"Still edible to me." They both sat down at the kitchen table and enjoyed the burnt pancakes as best they possibly could.

"Come on Jess, we gotta get ready to go to your doctor!" Jessie was laying on the couch, watching Glee.

"But I'm so comfy!"

"I'll be in my room, changing," Sara knew that would get Jessie up. She went into their bedroom and took off her PJ's from the night before.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jessie ran into the bedroom and sat on the bed, "Okay you may continue the show." Sara laughed and got dressed as fast as she possibly could.

"I picked out some clothes for you to wear, so this process would take less time." Sara sat on the bed and put her shoes on, "I'll leave without you, I'll go try to have the doctor find the baby inside me."

"I'm coming, I'm coming, let me change." Jessie got off the bed and changed her clothes. When she was finally done getting ready, they went downstairs and took a cab to the doctor's office.

They sat in the waiting room, Jessie nervously held Sara's hand.

"What if it's an alien? I mean, it is Andy's baby."

"Jess, don't say that. That little girl or boy is part of you as well. I can promise you that your baby will be the most beautiful baby in the world." Sara kissed the back of Jessie's hand as the nurse called Jessie's name. They walked back to the room, hand in hand. Jessie laid down on the exam table and lifted her shirt up slightly. The nurse put the ultrasound gel on her stomach and ran the transducer over it.

"If you look right there," the doctor pointed at the monitor, "thats your baby." Jessie started crying at the sight of her little girl or boy, Sara kissed the back of her hand.

"Would you like to know the gender?"

"Could you write it down, so we can look at it later?" Jessie asked, "Can we also get those really cool pictures of the baby in my tummy?" The nurse laughed,

"Of course you can," the nurse wrote down the gender on the back of a paper and printed photos.

"Thank you so much," Jessie said after wiping her stomach off. Sara and Jessie left the doctors and went straight to the Brooks.

Jessie stood in the middle of the stage and yelled,

"Hey, everyone! Can you come here? All members of the cast and crew come make a circle on the stage!" Every person in the theater came and followed Jessie's instructions to make a circle.

"The costume crew is going to have to make my costume adjustable... Because I'm.." She held up one of the photos from the appointment, "pregnant." Everyone started to cheer and congratulate her,

"Wait, wait," everyone quieted down, "like Jenna, it's not a party." Drew pretended to write,

"Okay, not a party," Drew said while making a writing motion in the air. Everyone laughed and directed their attention back to Jessie.

"Okay, now I have a favor to ask. On this paper," Jessie held up the paper, "the gender is written. I haven't looked yet, so I'm going to give it to you guys, my family. You can tell me now, or make it a surprise." She set the paper down in the middle of the circle and walked off the stage.

"Okay! Let's take a look!" Drew said, stepping forward and picking up the paper.

"It's a…" he unfolded the paper, "oh my god."


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next couple weeks, the cast and crew planned a gender reveal party for Jessie. She knew that Sara knew the gender and kept trying to get it to slip out of her.

"Hey Sara, pick a color," she held up two papers with blue and pink on them for Sara to see.

"Green," Sara said not looking up.

"Oh come on! Just tell me!"

"You wanted us to surprise you!"

"When's the surprise party?"

"Can't tell ya," Sara smirked.

"You're no fun," Jessie pouted.

"Well baby, I gotta go to a meeting. I love you, I'll be back in a few hours."

"I love you too."

Sara left their apartment but didn't go to a meeting. She headed straight to Drew's apartment and helped to set up for the reveal. Drew's place has completely blue and pink. When everything was finally ready to go, Drew called Jessie,

"Hey Jess, can you come to my place? I need help running lines with my replacement, he doesn't like me being Jenna."

"Haha sure, I'll be right over." Jessie made her way over to Drew's place and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Drew yelled from inside. Jessie opened the door and came inside.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh my goodness!" Jessie went around and said hello to everyone, except for Sara. Sara walked up to Jessie,

"You haven't talked to me since you've gotten here. What's wrong?"

Jessie glared at her playfully, "How's your meeting?" Sara laughed,

"Come on babe! It was so I could surprise you!"

"Just kiss me already," Sara kissed Jessie in front of everyone, causing them to cheer. Drew stood up on a chair and yelled to get everyone's attention,

"GUYS! CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! Now that I have your attention, please direct it over to Sara." Sara was standing over by the wall next to rolled up signs.

"You ready, Jess?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You're having a…" Sara paused and unrolled to first sign that says "BOY" Jessie started crying and everyone cheered.

"Wait! I'm not done!" Sara yelled over everyone and they put their eyes back on her. She unrolled the other signs that said "AND GIRL"

"Twins?" Jessie asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yep, look baby." Sara walked over to Jessie and showed her the photos,

"Right there is the baby boy, and right there, is the little girl."

"But the doctor didn't tell me I was having two?"

"She told me while you were in the bathroom. She originally didn't see the second one." Jessie hugged Sara tightly and Sara whispered into Jessie's ear,

"We're gonna need a bigger apartment."


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night, Sara and Jessie were laying in bed together, but Jessie was still wide awake. Her thoughts wouldn't let her sleep, so she slowly got out of bed and went out into the living room to sit on the couch. She kept thinking that she was ruining Sara's life.

"Sara could do such amazing things with her talent. What if she wants to go on tour, but can't because of the twins? I couldn't do that to her." Jessie thought. After hours of sitting awake and alone, she fell asleep on the couch.

The sun shining through the windows was what woke Sara up. She tried to pull Jessie closer to her but noticed she wasn't in the bed.

"Jess?" Sara sat up, rubbing her eyes, "Baby?" She got out of bed and walked out of their room. Sara found her, laying on the couch, fast asleep.

"Baby," Sara whispered while lightly shaking Jessie, "Wake up." Jessie slowly stirred awake.

"Why did you sleep on the couch?" Sara was still whispering since Jessie wasn't fully awake yet.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came and here and thought for a while. I fell asleep after a few hours of just sitting here."

"What were you thinking about?" She sat down next to Jessie.

"Just some stuff, it's not that important." Jessie tried her hardest to lie about it, but looking at Sara, only made the thoughts come back. Sara was so beautiful, amazing, and talented. Jessie kept thinking that she didn't deserve Sara.

"I can't ruin your life along with mine," Jessie thought aloud.

"What? You aren't ruining my life!"

"What happens if you get offered a tour? You won't want to go because of the twins, but I couldn't you do that. What happens if you get an offer to go with Waitress to California in 2018?"

"You guys would come with me, wouldn't you?"

"I just, I'm ruining your life, and I can't drag you down with me." Jessie grabbed her shoes and ran out the door.

Sara quickly changed and ran after her. She asked her neighbors in the apartment building if they had seen her, but no one knew anything. She ran to the Brooks, thinking she might have gone there to think. When she unlocked the stage door, she was welcomed by a pitch black, empty theater. She turned on the lights and sat on the edge of the stage. Sara picked up her phone and called Jessie multiple times, each time going straight to voicemail. She looked at photos of the two of them, trying to think what went wrong. Their relationship was almost perfect, only with tiny little fights here and there, over things like what they were having for dinner. Sara knew she couldn't lose Jessie, so she stood up, turned off the lights, and left the theater. She called Jessie's sister, hoping she went there.

"Who's this?" Abby picked up.

"It's Sara, Sara Bareilles. I'm in love with your sister and she ran out on me this morning. I haven't seen her since. I was hoping you had heard from her."

"I'm sorry Sara, I haven't heard from her or seen her in a few days. I can try calling her if you'd like."

"I think her phone might be dead or turned off, every call goes straight to voicemail."

"Alright well, keep me updated?"

"Of course. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone and walked all the way to Central Park. Sara found a bench, sat down, and tried calling Jessie again. She left tons of voicemails, with each one she was getting closer to crying. In the middle of leaving another voicemail, Sara's phone died. It was already dark out and she was alone, in the middle of New York, without a phone.

For a few minutes, it seemed as if New York was silent. Everything seemed to freeze as Sara closed her eyes and fell asleep on the bench. She was fast asleep until a kiss woke her up. Sara jumped up and wiped her lips, looking for the stranger who had just kissed her. She rubbed her eyes, realizing who was standing in front of her.

"Jessi-"

"I'm sorry," Jessie hugged Sara like they were saying goodbye forever.

"I'm really glad you're okay," Sara whispered into Jessie's ear before pulling away from the hug and kissing her passionately. They laid down on the grass, stargazing into the early hours of the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

"Babe come here!" Sara yelled from the kitchen table.

"Yeah?" Jessie sat next to her.

"Does this place fit your standards?" They had been looking at bigger apartments for hours. Jessie wanted the place to be just like Sara, perfect. The apartment Sara had just found was amazing.

"Oh my, wow. It's amazing. Is it out of our price range?"

"Nope! It's right under our maximum price!"

"Perfect, just like you," Sara called the seller and didn't even bother trying to negotiate. They decided to tour the place before they actually bought it.

"Are you ready to go see our future home?"

"Don't jinx it, Sara! We don't own it yet!"

"Get excited!"

"I am excited! I'm gonna be living with you, with our kids in a couple months."

"Our kids?" Sara smiled.

"You know it, baby," they left their current apartment and went to the bigger one for the tour.

The moment they stepped through the door, they felt at home. It seemed too big for only the two of them, but when the twins got older, it would be absolutely perfect. Sara turned around and made eye contact with Jessie. Jessie nodded,

"We'll take it," Sara grabbed Jessie's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Congratulations! You two are the new owners of this beautiful apartment. You can start moving in next week."

"Thank you very much!" Sara and Jessie took a taxi back to their apartment and started packing up the nonessentials.

For the next week, they packed up as much as they could. They separated things into different piles for keep, sell, and donate. Sara thought it would be a good idea to get entirely new furniture, so they only things they kept were their clothes and other belongings. The apartment was filled with boxes, but other than that, it was empty. Finally, the moving day had arrived. Sara called a moving truck company to come and pick up all of their stuff.

"You ready baby? Say your final goodbyes." Jessie grabbed the last box to take down to the truck.

"Let's blow this pop stand." They slowly walked out of the apartment, reliving all of the memories. Jessie almost started crying.

"Jess, don't cry. We'll make new memories in the new apartment." Jessie nodded and walked down to the truck.

They rode in the truck to their new place and brought all the boxes up to the new apartment. After they set the final boxes down, Jessie realized what time it was.

"Sara! I'm gonna be late for the show!"

"Come on! Let's go!" They ran down the stairs, instead of taking the elevator, and out the door. Sara got a taxi for Jessie,

"Baby, I'll be right there, okay? I'm just going to change and I'll be there before the show starts. I love you."

"I love you too," Jessie kissed Sara's cheek softly before getting in the cab. Jessie drove away as Sara walked back upstairs. She had two hours before she had to get to the theater for the show. Sara unboxed everything and started to decorate the apartment. The furniture was delivered earlier that morning, so Sara set them up in a way that was similar to their old apartment. She wanted to surprise Jessie by setting up the apartment and that's exactly what she did. It looked perfect, just how Jessie would want it. Sara laid down a rose petal trail from room to room for Jessie when she came home later. She set up battery operated candles along the trail, instead of real candles to prevent a fire. Sara looked at the rose/candle trail from the door, smiled to herself, and left the apartment.

She walked to the Brooks and didn't go backstage. Sara decided to sit front row center to surprise Jessie. When the show started, Jessie originally didn't notice Sara until the What Baking Can Do scene. When she caught a glimpse of Sara, she almost stopped singing. Sara tried so hard not to laugh when Jessie stumbled over words in the song. For the rest of the show, Jessie kept looking at Sara. Right before the final scene, Sara got up and went backstage. The cast was taking their final bow as Sara walked out onto the stage with a microphone.

"Hey guys! Some of you may know who I am, I'm Sara Bareilles" Some of the cast started to walk off the stage,

"Oh no no no guys, you stay right there. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm up here on the stage preventing you guys from leaving. This is the part where I'd start recording if I were you. Will Jessie Mueller please step forward?" Jessie covered her face and stepped backwards, trying to blend into the cast.

"Jessica Ruth Mueller, you can't hide," Jessie kept her hands over her face and Drew lightly pushed her forward, closer to Sara.

"Drew!" Jessie playfully glared at him. Drew smiled and winked at her.

"Please have a seat."

"On the stage?"

"No, in a rocketship, yes on the stage!" Jessie laughed and sat crisscross applesauce on the stage with her back to the audience.

"What is this about?" Jessie asked.

"Shhhh!" A song started playing over the speakers in the theater. The cast and Sara started and singing to Jessie.

"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do." Jessie's face turned bright red. Drew walked over and helped Jessie stand up. Each of the cast members took turns singing lines until the song was almost over. Sara slowly walked towards Jessie while singing the last line of the song.

"Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you." Sara grabbed Jessie hand and got down on one knee. The crowd was cheering at the top of their lungs. Sara put a finger up to her lip to motion for them to be quiet.

"Jessica Ruth Mueller, I'm so in love with you, it's crazy. When I first met you, I never pictured loving you like I do right now. Somehow, someway, you stole my heart. You're the Jenna to my pie. You complete me in every way and I want to share every moment of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Sara took out the ring box and opened it, revealing the most gorgeous ring ever. A custom made ring designed by Sara, just for Jessie. Jessie had tears streaming down her face as she nodded. She pulled Sara up and kissed her passionately, making the audience cheer even louder.


	14. Chapter 14

Sara and Jessie walked to their new apartment, hand in hand. Jessie kept looking down at her ring, admiring its beauty.

"Is there something wrong baby?" Sara asked sincerely. Jessie looked up,

"No, No, nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect," Jessie smiled.

"God, I love you," Jessie blushed and looked down.

"I love you too." They rode the elevator up to their floor and Jessie unlocked the door, revealing the rose petal/candle trail. Jessie gasped and covered her mouth. Sara couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome home baby girl." Sara led Jessie inside.

"Wow.." Jessie paused, "This looks amazing, did you do this all by yourself?"

"Yep, when you headed to the theater early, I came up here and unboxed everything."

"How'd I get so lucky?" Jessie smiled and kissed Sara's cheek. Sara turned on the lights and they sat down on the couch together. They laid there cuddling until Jessie got a huge smile on her face.

"The babies! They're kicking!" Jessie put her hands on her stomach and kept smiling, "Baby, feel it!" Sara put her hands on Jessie's stomach and gasped,

"Our little babies are growing up so fast."

"I can't wait till they're here."

"Hi babies," Sara leaned down and kissed Jessie's stomach, "Your mommy is going to be the best mommy ever,"

"If you're talking about you then you're right."

"I love you so much. I can't wait to have a family with you."

"We're a family, I'm yours and you're mine. Forever, Deal?"

"Deal," Sara kissed Jessie softly on the forehead.

"Come on baby, it's later, let's go to bed," Sara stood up and held her hand out for Jessie to grab. Jessie grabbed Sara's hand and Sara helped Jessie up.

"Just follow that rose petal trail, my love."

"God, you're so freaking adorable."

"Oh just wait till you see the bedroom." They walked hand in hand into the bedroom. There was a heart made out of rose petals on the bed as well as "I love you".

"Have fun cleaning that up," Jessie laughed, "I love you too baby."

"The clean up will be easy, it was totally worth it." Jessie stood up on the bed and started jumping on it, sending the rose petals everywhere.

"Jessie! Be careful! Don't forget about the buns in the oven!" Jessie pouted and got under the covers.

"Cuddles?" Jessie asked, still pouting.

"Of course gorgeous," Sara got under the covers and snuggled up next to Jessie, pulling her closer.

"Goodnight baby girl, I love you."

"What about the baby boy?" Jessie laughed at her own joke.

"I love him too, I love all three of you, so much."


	15. Chapter 15

After sleeping through their alarm, they finally woke up and got ready for the day. Jessie showered as Sara made breakfast. Jessie came out into the kitchen in only a towel.

"Jessie! Go get dressed so we can go shopping!"

"Oooo! Shopping?" Sara laughed and nodded.

"I thought we could go shop for the babies, you know, get some clothes, maybe some toys, and look at furniture."

"That sounds amazing, I'll get dressed right now!" Jessie ran into the bedroom, being careful not to slip, and put on the first outfit she saw. She found one of Sara's scarfs, put it on, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Isn't that my scarf?"

"Yeah... I hope you don't mind," Jessie played with her hands.

"No, no, I don't mind. In fact, it looks better on you than it ever did on me." Jessie smiled.

"Time to go shopping?"

"Baby, you gotta eat, you can't go out with an empty stomach," Jessie grabbed some pancakes and started eating them. She shoved them in her mouth as fast as she could without choking.

"Now can we go?" Jessie mumbled with her mouth full.

"You're so weird," Sara laughed and opened the door, waiting for Jessie. Jessie put her plate in the sink before walking over to Sara and grabbing her hand. They took the elevator down to the lobby of their building, got in their car, and drove to Macy's.

"I figured we could go here since it's not too far away," Sara said as she parked the car and they walked inside. They walked to the furniture section to look at the cribs.

"Your crib was bought with the money I was going to use to buy us a new life," Jessie said, quoting Waitress.

"I love you like a table," Sara laughed and looked at a crib.

"Baby look! This one is so cute! I love the gray color plus it can transform into a bed when they get older!"

"Price?" Jessie asked, admiring the crib.

"$560"

"Sara, you do realize that would be $1120, just for the cribs. If you look here, we can get it without the bed option for $250, in white or gray."

"I like the gray."

"Then gray it is," Jessie smiled and took two of the product cards to use to check out with later.

"What else do we need? I've never shopped for a baby before."

"We need a changing table, to change their nasty smelly diapers. Actually, there's a matching changing table that goes with the crib."

"Dang this was easier than I thought it would be," Sara laughed.

"Now that we're pretty much done with furniture, let's go look at clothes and toys."

"Let's split up, you grab what you like, I'll grab what I like, and we'll meet back here?"

"Okay, in 20 minutes?"

"Sounds good!" They went their separate ways, each with a cart. Jessie went absolutely crazy, everything she saw, she loved. Sara was taking her time, looking for the best clothes and toys for babies. When the 20 minutes was up, Jessie's cart was full to the top with toys and clothes and Sara's cart was less than half full.

"Dang, your cart is packed," Sara laughed at Jessie.

"I have a weakness for cute baby clothes! Everything is so tiny and so cute!"

"So everything is like you?" Sara smiled.

"Hey! I'm not that short!"

"Whatever you say, little girl. I think we should go through each of our carts and pick 10 to 15 things we like the most. That way we won't have too many multiples at the baby shower," Jessie nodded and they each picked out 10 baby outfits, five for the girl and five for the boy, and 5 toys for them to share.

"Let's go checkout so we can see the damage," Sara said as they combined their carts. They walked to the front of the store and paid for the furniture, toys, and clothes.

"Boy or girl?" The cashier asked while ringing them out. Sara and Jessie smiled at each other,

"Actually, both, we're having twins."

"Aw, that's so adorable! Good luck to the both of you, twins are a lot of work."

"I think we can handle it," they grabbed their bags and an employee helped carry out the cribs and changing table. They loaded everything into the back of their car and drove home.

The doorman helped carry up the big boxes of furniture while they carried the bags. They took the boxed furniture and the bags into the empty room reserved for the nursery. Sara unboxed the first crib and started to put it together.

"Babyyyy," Jessie whined, "it's late and I'm sleepy."

"Let's just finish this crib, so we don't lose any screws or anything like that." Jessie nodded and picked up the instructions. Jessie leaned up against the wall and told Sara where the parts went.

"Okay, what's next?" Sara waited for Jessie to reply, "Jessie? What's next?" She asked again. Sara looked up and saw Jessie fast asleep against the wall. She smiled and moved over to Jessie. Sara bent down and picked Jessie up, being careful not to wake her. She carried her into the bedroom, put her under the covers, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight baby girl, I love you," Sara whispered before walking into the nursery and finishing the cribs.


	16. Chapter 16

After Sara finished putting together the cribs and the changing table, she fell asleep on the floor of the nursery. She had only slept for a few hours before the sun was shining through the window and woke her up. Sara rubbed her eyes and slowly made her way onto her feet. She walked into the bedroom and kissed Jessie to wake her up. Jessie's eyes slowly fluttered open as she sat up.

"Morning gorgeous," Jessie yawned, "how'd you sleep?"

"Ehhh, I fell asleep on the nursery floor. My neck is a little stiff."

"Aw, poor baby," Jessie kissed Sara's cheek before getting out of bed.

"Get changed into clothes you don't care about," Sara tied her hair back into a ponytail.

"Why's that?" Jessie changed into sweatpants and a big t-shirt.

"We have to paint the nursery!" Sara went into the nursery and opened the paint cans. Jessie followed her and grabbed a paint brush, dipped it into the gray paint, and started painting the walls. Slowly, the walls were being painted a light gray, but Sara suddenly stopped.

"You know what we need?!" Sara ran out of the nursery and grabbed a speaker.

"What's that?"

"Let's dance!" Sara played music as loud as she possibly could. They danced around while painting. The final touches of gray were being put on the wall as the two got closer. Their paint brushes ran into each other, Sara turned to look at Jessie and slowly leaned in to kiss her. Before their lips could touch, Jessie ran her paint brush over Sara's face, leaving a streak of gray paint, right down the middle.

"Oh. No. You. Did. Not." Sara dipped her hand into the paint and flicked it all over Jessie, causing her to squeal. Jessie opened the can of light pink paint and splattered some onto Sara.

Paint was flying everywhere, Sara opened the can of light blue paint and threw some at Jessie. Blue and Pink paint got all over the walls and all over both of them until it all ran out. Jessie and Sara couldn't stop laughing. The whole place was a mess, but the splatter paint look on the walls looked amazing.

"Wow, it actually looks good," Jessie stepped back and admired the walls.

"You look pretty good," Sara laughed and stepped closer to Jessie, "Wanna make purple?"

"We already make a rainbow. Does that make sense? You know, because the rainbow is the LGBT color-" Jessie was cut off by Sara kissing her, pushing her back against the wet paint. Jessie broke the kiss and got off the wall,

"Baby, don't mess up the paint! Come on, let's go get cleaned up, the baby shower is later today!" Jessie took off her paint soaked clothes before running on her tippy toes into the bathroom. She turned on the water and got in the shower. Sara followed her and took off her clothes in the bathroom causing her to earn a glare from Jessie.

"If there is a single drop of paint from your clothes anywhere from the nursery to the bathroom, I will kill you."

"Oh calm down, I made sure I wasn't dripping before I came in here," Sara joined Jessie in the shower. She pushed Jessie against the wall, making Jessie laugh.

"We don't have time for this baby, the shower starts in three hours and we haven't set up or anything!" Sara pouted and they cleaned the paint off their bodies before getting out of the shower. Jessie started to get dressed when Sara pushed her down onto the bed,

"I think we have a little time," she whispered into Jessie's ear.


	17. Chapter 17

Jessie rolled off the bed and put on a beautiful sundress for the baby shower. Sara looked her up and down, admiring the way the dress made her look.

"Are you sure we don't have any more time?" Sara said making Jessie laugh. Jessie walked out into the living room and started decorating, "So is that a no?" Sara yelled from the bedroom.

"Get your ass out here and help me decorate!" Sara laughed and came out into the living room. For the next couple hours, they decorated the apartment the best they could. The doorbell rang as they put the final touches on the decorations.

"Come-" Jessie started to yell, but Sara ran over to the door and opened it, revealing the one and only, Drew Gehling.

"Drew!" Sara hugged him, "please, come in!" Drew smiled and shut the door behind him.

"Hey, Jessie! We've missed you at Joe's Pie Diner."

"I miss you guys too, but I know Sara is doing an amazing job as Jenna," Jessie walked over to Sara and kissed her on the lips softly, "You know what else she'll do an amazing job at? Being a mom." Sara smiled,

"You'll be an even better mom." More and more people arrived at their apartment and the baby shower started. They played a few baby games and cut the cake, before opening the tons of gifts. They had received so many gifts, ranging from diapers to toys to more furniture. Once the final gift had been opened, the party died down and the guests started to leave. Drew stayed behind to help clean up.

"Drew, it's okay, you can go. I think we can handle it. We'll clean up at some point." Sara said while loading the dishwasher. The apartment wasn't that messy but Drew liked the company, he didn't like being in his apartment alone.

"We all know Jessie isn't going to help."

"He's right," Jessie mumbled from the couch while stuffing her face with cake. She looked like a baby on its first birthday, cake covered her face.

"See, told you," Drew laughed as him and Sara cleaned up the entire apartment. When they were finished, the place was cleaner than it was before the party.

"Is there any more cake?" Jessie asked after licking her plate clean. She had eaten most of the cake, but no one could blame her. She was eating for three and the cake was utterly delicious. Drew kept trying to find reasons to stay,

"Have you guys packed Jessie's hospital bag yet? I could help you do that. I could pick out cute baby outfits for them." Neither Jessie or Sara knew why he didn't want to leave. Jessie went back into their bedroom to change.

"Sara, can you come here for a second?" Jessie called while changing into sweatpants. Sara joined Jessie in their bedroom. "Have you noticed how strange Drew's been acting lately?" Jessie whispered, making sure Drew couldn't hear their conversation. Sara nodded,

"Do you have any clues to why?" Sara had some ideas in her head. She thought that maybe Drew had feelings for Jessie, they did have to make out eight times a week for almost a year. Sara shook her head at the thought, causing her to earn a look of curiosity from Jessie.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jessie asked as she sat down on their bed.

"Do you think, this is probably crazy, but, do you think it's possible that Drew has feelings for you?" Sara didn't know what she'd do if Drew did have feelings for her fiance. She liked and trusted Drew, now she wasn't so sure about him. She liked how close Jessie and him were, but what if he was planning on making a move? Jessie laughed at Sara's accusation,

"Drew? Him and me?" Jessie laughed again, "There's no way. First of all, he could do so much better than me, and second, of all, why would he have waited until I'm engaged to show me his feelings? Wouldn't it have been easier to tell me earlier?"

"Maybe he just realized his feelings. Maybe he felt them during Waitress but thought it was all part of being Dr. Pomatter. If he did know, maybe he didn't want to make things complicated." Jessie nodded and pushed herself off the bed, she was going to find out for herself what was going on. She marched into the living room where Drew was seated on the couch, watching a basketball game. Jessie sat down in the chair next to the couch and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Oh hey Jess, I didn't notice you come in and sit down."

"Reminds me of when I'd come home to Andy." Jessie tried to laugh, but that subject was still a little sore for her. He treated her like she was nothing more than trash on the ground, while Sara treated her like a queen. Jessie smiled, realizing that if it hadn't been for Andy being such a jackass, then her and Sara would never gotten together.

"So can I help you pack your hospital bag? I helped my cousin do it once, so I know what to pack," Drew looked directly at Jessie, his eyes filled with plead.

"Yeah, you can, but there's something I'd like to talk to you about." Drew almost started freaking out, but he kept his cool.

"Uh yeah sure, what's up?"

"I noticed you've been acting kinda weird lately, not like your usual self. Is there anything that you'd like to talk about or tell me?" Jessie mentally prayed that Drew didn't have feelings for her. That would only complicate things even more, and the last thing her and Sara needed was something making things complicated. Drew didn't say anything, he just sat there, looking down at his hands in his lap. "Drew, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's just… I've been really lonely. I hate being at my apartment because it just reminds me of how alone I am, I haven't had a girlfriend in years! When I was little, I also pictured that by now, I'd be married or at least engaged."

"Is there any special lady you have in mind?" Jessie bit her inner cheek, waiting for his response.

"No, no, there's no one."

"Oh thank god, Sara thought you wanted to be here all the time because you had a crush on me. Thank you for telling me what's going on, though. I'm glad you really like and trust me." Jessie already had a plan in mind, she knew what she had to do to help her friend. "You can come here as often as you'd like, just make sure you text me first. I wouldn't want you walking in on us doing stuff," Jessie winked at Drew, causing him to fake gag.

"We-" Jessie was cut off by Drew screaming.

"LALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU," Drew covered his ears. Jessie laughed at the sight and slowly got back on her feet. She motioned for Drew to follow her down the hallways into the nursery. He got up and ran into the nursery like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Sara? Do you want to help pack the hospital bag?" Jessie heard Sara squeal with excitement from the bedroom. Sara grabbed the duffle bags that they had ordered and brought them into the nursery. Drew noticed the tape covering embroidered words on the side of the bags.

"Why is there tape on the bag?" He asked as he reached over and tried to take it off. Jessie smacked his hand away,

"Don't you dare, we got the baby names embroidered on the bags and we don't want anyone knowing the names yet." Drew nodded and unzipped the first bag for the baby boy. First, they packed some diapers and wipes, followed by the clothes. Sara and Drew each took turns picking out outfits for him. Jessie had the final decision for what went in the bag. Drew held up a onesie that said "Drink Bottles, Date Models" and Sara held up one that said "If you wake me, mom will cut you" Both earned a laugh from Jessie,

"Put then both in there, that's too hard to choose," Jessie couldn't stop laughing at Sara's, "where did we even get that?"

"I think it was a gift from the baby shower." They put two more outfits for the baby boy in there and moved on to the baby girl. Sara held up a onesie that said "the snuggle is real" and Drew held up one that said "if you can eat in public, so can i"

"Let me guess," Drew said while folding his onesie, "both in the bag?" Jessie laughed and nodded. She couldn't decide between anything for the babies. Everything was so tiny and adorable. They finished putting clothes in the bags and double checked that they had everything.

"You know you need a bag for your stuff too right?" Drew reminded them.

"Thank god you're here Drew, I would have gotten to the hospital and had to make a shirt out of baby onesies." Jessie and Sara went into their bedroom and started packing some of Jessie's clothes. Drew stood in the doorway and waited for permission to come in,

"Yes Drew, you can come in here," Jessie said after catching a glimpse of him standing in the doorway. Drew smiled and ran into the room. He got up onto the bed and started jumping.

"Drew!" Sara laughed, "what are you doing?"

"Preparing you to have two little kids!" Drew kept jumping on the bed while Jessie and Sara packed. After Jessie's bag was finished, Sara packed a smaller bag for herself since she'd be spending as much time at the hospital with Jessie as possible. When all four bags were packed, Drew offered to stay overnight, just in case Jessie's water broke. She was getting closer and closer to her due date and she was getting ready to pop. Sara politely declined his offer and Drew finally left their apartment. Sara let out a sigh of relief as she fell back onto the bed, ready to cuddle up and fall asleep.

"What are we going to do with him?" Sara asked Jessie as she climbed under the covers. Jessie joined her in bed,

"I actually was thinking we could surprise him with something. Something to make him less lonely."

"What were you thinking about getting him?"

"A puppy!" Sara thought about it for a while before finally giving in.

"I think we can do that. You're so sweet, Jess."

"Let's go get one right now! He can stay with us until we give him to Drew!" Jessie really wanted a puppy, not only for Drew, but she wanted one for herself as well.

"How do you know it's gonna be a boy? And baby, we can't go right now, it's getting late. We can go tomorrow to the shelter and look?" Jessie smiled and nodded. She was so excited to go visit the dogs, she was hoping that she might be able to convince Sara into letting them take one home too. Jessie knew it was going to take a lot of convincing to get Sara to let them get a dog, especially since the twins were due any day now. Sara set her phone alarm for seven in the morning, way before she had to head to the theater for Waitress. After the alarm was set, the two cuddled up and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Sara's alarm went off right at seven o'clock, earning a groan from the still tired Jessie. Sara rolled over and whispered into Jessie's ear,

"Wanna go look at the dogs?" The mention of dogs made Jessie spring up. She was out of bed and in the shower in a matter of seconds. Her showers usually take at least 15 to 20 minutes, but she was out in less than eight minutes. After Jessie showered, Sara did as well. When Sara stepped out of the shower, Jessie was getting dressed.

"Why didn't we just shower together, wouldn't that have saved us some time?" Jessie asked while brushing her damp hair. Sara dropped her towel and put on jeans and a t-shirt,

"Well you sprinted in there and I was not ready to get up that fast," Sara laughed. After they were both dressed, Sara grabbed her car keys and waited by the door. Jessie was taking forever putting her shoes on, but Sara couldn't blame her. Sara tapped her foot impatiently before shouting to Jess,

"Hurry up babe! We gotta go! We also need to be back in time for the Waitress performances today!" Jessie struggled for another minute before both her shoes were on. She made her way to where Sara was standing.

"Next time, remind me to wear flip flops," Jessie said, panting.

"You act like you just ran a marathon," Sara opened the door and took Jessie's hand. They stepped out of the apartment, locked the door, and made their way out to the car.

Sara drove to the nearest animal shelter, hoping to find an adoptable dog for Drew. She searched for a parking spot closest to the door, so Jessie wouldn't have a far walk. Once she parked the car, they walked, hand in hand, into the animal shelter. Jessie's face immediately lit up at the sights and sounds inside the shelter. She went right over to the door that was separating her from all the animals, and looked through the tiny window, trying to get a look at every dog. Sara knew what they were getting into, she knew that they weren't leaving with just a dog for Drew, they were also going to get a dog for themselves. Sara wasn't so sure about getting a pet right when the twins are due. It would be like having three babies in their house. She talked to the lady at the front desk and asked if they could go look at the dogs available for adoption. The shelter worker nodded and walked over to where Jessie was standing to unlock the door. She opened the door and let Jessie and Sara inside,

"If you want to see any dog or cat out of the cages, come find me and I'll help you." Jessie nodded and ran right to the first dog. It was an older dog, according to his information card, he had been in the shelter for almost two years. It broke Jessie's heart to see him stuck here, but she knew they wanted to get a puppy, or at least a younger dog, for Drew. They walked further down the row of cages until Jessie gasped at the sight of two little puppies, cuddled up in a dog bed.

"Sara! Look how cute they are!" Jessie squatted down as far as she possibly could to get closer to the puppies.

"The card says they're brothers, the one with the white strip on his back is Milo and the one with the one black ear is Baxter." Jessie absolutely fell in love with the puppies. Sara loved the way Jessie's eyes lit up when she was looking at the dogs, "I'll go get the lady," Sara smiled and walked back into the main room of the shelter.

After a few minutes, Sara returned with one of the shelter volunteers. The volunteer unlocked the cage and picked up both puppies, one in each arm. Jessie reached out for Baxter and hugged him tightly, like a little kid who didn't know how to act around dogs. Sara laughed and held Milo,

"Jessie, be gentle with him, he's a little baby." Jessie loosened her grip on Baxter and stroked his fur.

"Looks like I was right about the puppy being a boy," Jessie smirked at Sara, relishing in the fact that she was right.

"Yes, yes you were. Now's the hard part, pick between Milo and Baxter for Drew." Jessie looked at both of the puppies and shook her head.

"I can't decide! They're both so cute!" Jessie put both of the puppies on the ground in front of her, "Whichever one comes up into my lap first, wins." The puppies sniffed around before Milo and Baxter both simultaneously found their way into Jessie's lap. She looked up at Sara with begging eyes, "Can we please get one for us and one for Drew? Pleaseeeee!" She begged.

"We came here for Drew, plus the twins will be here any day now. Jess, baby, can you go wait in the car?"

Defeated, Jessie slowly got up, grabbed the car keys, and went out to the car. She sat in the front seat and turned on the radio as loud as it could go. Back inside, Sara turned to the volunteer and nodded,

"I'd like to adopt both dogs," Sara smiled. They walked into the main area and filled out the adoption forms. Sara put one of the free collars and leashes on each of the dogs and lead them outside. Sara walked to the car, opened the driver side door, and turned down the radio.

"Which one was your favorite?" Sara asked while hiding her hands behind her back to hide the leashes.

"Milo," Jessie mumbled. Sara turned around and picked up Milo. Jessie gasped,

"For Drew?" Sara put Milo down on the driver's seat and picked up Baxter.

"Why would we give Milo to Drew, when we could give him Baxter?" Jessie smiled and put Milo on her lap. Sara sat down in the driver's seat and held Baxter in her lap, "baby you have to hold both of them while I drive." Jessie took Baxter and put him on her lap next to Milo. She couldn't stop smiling,

"We have a puppy!" Jessie exclaimed, "have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Sara laughed, "yes you have, but it wouldn't hurt to say it again."

"I love you. I love you. I love you. So fucking much." Sara smiled, kissed Jessie's cheek, and drove to PetSmart. Sara parked the car and grabbed Baxter off Jessie's lap. They each held a dog and went inside. They set the dogs inside the cart so it was easier to shop.

"I thought we could get Drew some stuff for the dog, since we are kinda springing this on him."

"Plus Milo needs toys!" Jessie walked as fast as she could to the toys. She grabbed mini tennis balls, a fake bone for teething, and lots of stuffed toys.

"Are some of those for Baxter?" Jessie nodded slowly and put some more toys in the cart. They went to the food and got two bags of the best puppy brand dog food money could buy. They picked out two medium sized dog beds and two bags of treats. After they finished shopping, they went to the checkout and paid for all of the dog supplies. Jessie pushed the cart out to the car,

"Do you think Drew is gonna like the dog? What if he doesn't? Does that mean we get two?"

"Jess, I wasn't sure about getting one dog, in fact, I still don't know if it's a good idea. I think he'll love the little guy as much as you do. I was also thinking that when the twins come if we could have him watch Milo. While we're at the hospital and for the first few days at home, just until we get situated." Jessie nodded, understanding why Sara wanted to do that. Having two newborn babies and a puppy would be very difficult to take care of. Jessie helped Sara load the car before picking up the two pups and sitting in the passenger seat.

"To Drew's?" Jessie asked, petting Baxter. Sara nodded and drove to Drew's apartment. She parked the car and got out of the car. Jessie held both dogs while Sara put the bags of stuff for Drew in Baxter's dog bed. They took the elevator up to his floor and knocked on his door.

"Drew! Open up! It's your favorite people!" Jessie yelled. They could hear him laugh from inside

"I'm coming!" Drew opened the door and gasped at the sight of the puppies, "you gave birth to twin puppies?" Jessie laughed and shook her head.

"This is Milo and this is Baxter."

"I'm still confused at why you have two dogs."

"Well, yesterday you told me how lonely you were, and I thought I would help you. Baxter," Jessie held him out towards Drew, "meet your new daddy." Drew smiled and hesitated to hold the puppy.

"Really? He's mine?" Sara nodded and put the dog bed with the bags down in his apartment.

"This is all of the stuff you'll need for a little bit. There's food, treats, and toys."

"I picked the toys out!" Jessie said, giving Baxter to Drew, "here, hold him. He's really sweet, just like you." Drew kissed the top of Baxter's head lightly and held him like a little baby. He set the puppy down in his apartment and started unloading the bags.

"Is he pottytra- don't pee on the couch!" Baxter had worked his way up onto the couch and started peeing. Sara and Jessie couldn't stop laughing.

"No, he's not potty trained, as you can tell. Well, we're gonna go. Waitress is in a few hours, don't be late!"

"What at I supposed to do with Baxter?" Drew didn't have a crate yet and he didn't want let him roam freely or else there would be pee everywhere.

"When you leave for the theater, bring him to our place and I'll watch him," Jessie volunteered. Drew nodded and said goodbye to the girls. Sara drove Jessie and Milo back to their apartment and pulled over out front.

"I'm just gonna drive to the theater since I'm already in the car," Sara said. Jessie nodded and kissed Sara goodbye. Sara kissed Milo on the top of his little head. Jessie got out of the car, along with Milo and they went up to the apartment. She unlocked the apartment door, went inside, and sat on the couch.

After a few minutes of just lounging around, there was a knock at the door. Jessie slowly pushed herself off the couch and went to open the door. She looked through the peephole to see Drew standing there with Baxter. Jessie opened the door and took Baxter from Drew.

"On the way back from the theater, just catch a ride with Sara. She'll let you ride back here with her. If she says no, tell her she's sleeping on the couch." Drew laughed and hugged Jessie. He left the apartment and headed to the theater.

Jessie and the puppies played on the floor until she felt like she peed her pants. Jessie stood up and went to the bathroom to clean up. While she changed her clothes, she realized what the mysterious liquid was. Jessie checked the time, the show was at intermission. She picked up her phone and called Sara.

"Hey baby, how are the pups?" Sara asked into the phone.

"Uh, they're good, but we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"My water just broke."


	19. Chapter 19

"Sara! What am I supposed to do? You're in the middle of a show, so is my sister! What am I supposed to do with the dogs?" Jessie was freaking out, she needed Sara by her side, but it would be at least another hour before that could happen. Jessie put on her jacket and the hospital bags for the babies. At the theater, Sara was pacing back and forth uncontrollably.

"Jessie, take deep breaths and call a cab to take you. Leave the dogs in the apartment, they'll be fine. If they chew something or pee, we can clean it up." Jessie calmed down slightly at the sound of Sara's voice. "Don't forget the hospital bag," Sara reminded her.

"I already have it, please hurry." Jessie found a cardboard box still in their apartment from the move and put a few blankets in there. She gently set both Milo and Baxter in the box.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise." The stage manager told Sara she was on in five minutes. "Baby, I gotta go, the second act is starting. I love you."

"I love you too." Sara hung up the phone and got ready to bring the house down in the second act. Jessie took the elevator down to the lobby and went outside. She called a cab, sat in the backseat, and told the driver to go to the hospital. Jessie dug her hand into the hospital bag to distract from the pain of the contractions. She texted Sara to keep her updated,

"I'm in the cab right now, please hurry." The traffic was horrific, Jessie didn't think she was going to make it in time.

The taxi finally arrived at the hospital. Jessie handed him $20,

"Keep the change," she grabbed her back and ran inside as best she could. The receptionist saw her and grabbed a wheelchair.

"Is everything okay?" the hospital receptionist asked. Jessie nodded slightly,

"My water just broke," the receptionist checked her in and lead her to a room. The nurse came into the room and helped Jessie get changed. Once she was out of her street clothes, Jessie sat on the hospital bed as the nurse hooked her up to the machines. Jessie texted Sara once again,

"At the hospital, how's pie baking?" The nurse told Jessie that she was only three centimeters dilated, so it would be a while before the babies came. Impatiently, she waited for Sara to arrive.

Sara walked out onto the stage for her final bow. After everything was finished, she ran off the stage and into her dressing room. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door, not even bothering to change out of the Jenna costume. Sara got in her car and drove to the hospital. She parked the car in a handicapped spot and ran inside. By the time she reached the receptionist desk, she was panting.

"I'm here for Jessie Mueller, what room is she in?" The receptionist looked her up and down.

"Are you family? Only family is permitted."

"I'm her fiance, does that count?" Sara was getting very impatient.

"If you're her fiance, why are you just showing up now?"

"Sorry, I'm in a broadway show and couldn't leave till it was over! Now, tell me what room she's in!"

The receptionist looked up Jessie's information,

"She's in room 319, the elevators are down the hall to the left." Sara walked down the hall towards the elevators. She saw a sign for the stairs but decided to take the elevator instead. She called the elevator down to the main floor and stepped inside. Sara pushed the button for the third floor, the elevator started moving. Somewhere between the main floor and the third floor, the elevator broke down. Sara freaked out, she pushed the emergency call button before punching the side of the elevator. She took out her phone and tried to call Jessie, but her phone didn't have any service. Sara sat in the corner of the elevator, realizing she was probably going to miss the twins being born. The thought of that made tears run down her cheeks. After sitting on the ground for only five minutes, the elevator started moving again. She made her way onto the third floor and sprinted to Jessie room. Sara knocked on the door of room 319, praying she remembered the room number. Jessie spoke from inside,

"Don't you dare come in here unless you're going to give me more pain killers!" Sara opened the door slowly and walked inside. Jessie still wasn't fully dilated, but the contractions were getting worse.

"Hi baby," Sara said softly as she made her way to the side of Jessie's hospital bed, "I'm sorry I took so long, the elevator got stuck." Jessie laughed, noticing Sara's attire.

"It's okay, Jenna." Sara looked down at the costume, realizing she didn't have a change of clothes.

"Hey! I didn't have time to change! I thought that you were more important than me changing. Anyways, what did I miss?" Sara sat down in the chair next to the bed and held Jessie's hand.

"Nothing really, just some painful contractions. According to the nurses, I'm not fully dilated, but I think I could squeeze these babies out."

"I'm really, really happy I didn't miss the birth." Sara smiled at Jessie and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, me too," Jessie smiled, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything for you."

"Come here," Jessie motioned for Sara to come closer. She leaned in towards Jessie as Jessie kissed Sara softly on the lips.

"I missed you a lot, I'm really gl-" Jessie was cut off by another contraction, she screamed loud enough for a nurse to notice and come in. The nurse checked her monitors and measured her once again.

"Well, Miss Mueller, I think it's time we get these babies out of you. And you, Jenna, is it? Are you family?" Sara groaned at the nurse's question.

"Yes, she's my fiance. I want her here, I need her here." Jessie answered. The nurse left the room and came back with the doctor.

"Hi Jessica, I'll be delivering your twins today. Everything looks good and healthy, so this should be a piece of cake!"

The doctor and nurse prepped everything for the birth.

"Okay Jessica, when I say push, I'm gonna need you to push with everything you've got." Jessie nodded and looked at Sara, who was holding Jessie hand.

"You've got this Jess," Sara leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"On the count of three, ready? One, two, three! Now give me a big push!" Jessie pushed as hard as could, trying to get this over with as fast as possible. "A few more big pushes like that and the first baby will be out in no time." Jessie pushed once again, with a little less force than the first one. "That's it, I can see the head!"


	20. Chapter 20

Jessie laid on the bed, panting from all the pushing. She heard a faint crying in the room. As her vision cleared, she saw Sara, standing next to the bed, holding the baby boy. Jessie stared at Sara for a while, looking at how cute she looked with a baby. Sara looked down at Jessie and smiled,

"Do you want to hold him now?" Jessie shook her head.

"I like the way you look holding him, you look even cuter than usual." Sara blushed and looked down.

"It's fine babe, here, you hold him and I'll hold the baby girl when the doctors are done weighing her." Sara slowly leaned down and carefully handed the baby to Jessie. As Jessie held her baby boy, she thought about her one line from Waitress. "Dear Baby, I hope someday somebody wants to hold you for 20 minutes straight and that's all they do. They don't pull away. They don't look at your face. They don't try to kiss you. All they do is wrap you up in their arms and hold on tight, without an ounce of selfishness to it." The doctor finished weighing and measuring the baby girl and they handed off to Sara. The doctors left the room so they could be alone with the babies. Sara sat down in the chair next to the bed and smiled,

"We're parents." Jessie looked over at Sara and smiled. Suddenly, the door opened, followed by a knock.

"Drew! You're supposed to knock before you open the door!" Charity said **.** Drew walked in, followed by Charity and Caitlin.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Drew repeated while bouncing up and down. Sara laughed,

"What now Drew?" He took out a bag from behind his back.

"We have presents!" Drew put the gift bag next to Jessie, "I can hold him while you open the gifts." Jessie nodded and carefully handed the baby over to Drew. Jessie grabbed the gift bag and opened it. Inside were two black onesies with "BAD IDEA" on it in blue. She laughed and looked at Drew,

"Thank you so much for these." Drew nodded as Charity and Caitlin gave Jessie their gift. She opened the bag, revealing two baby books similar to the ones from the show. Jessie smiled,

"Is there a spot to write my first letter?" Caitlin looked at Charity and laughed.

"We hope there is," Caitlin said **.** Drew handed the baby to Caitlin and turned to Jessie,

"So let me guess, his name is Earl Jr. and her name is Lulu?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Actually, his name is Noah." Jessie looked at Sara, letting her tell the girls name.

"And her name is Carole," Sara said with a smile.

"What last name are you guys using?" Drew asked.

"Well personally, I think that both names sound good with both last names, so we haven't really decided yet."

"Why don't you guys do that thing where people combine last names? Like Mueller-Bareilles or Bareilles-Mueller," Jessie looked at Sara, thinking about what Charity had just suggested.

"Mueller-Bareilles doesn't sound too bad," Jessie said.

"Noah Mueller-Bareilles and Carole Muller-Bareilles?" Sara looked at Jessie while smiling. Jessie smiled and nodded.

"Do they have middle names?" Caitlin asked, earning a groan from everyone.


	21. Chapter 21

For the next few days, Sara stayed in the hospital with Jessie and the babies. Her understudy had to go on for her during the performances that she missed. Taking care of the twins was harder than they both thought it would be. Noah would finally fall asleep, but Carole would start crying and wake him back up. Jessie was running on almost no sleep, she wanted to breastfeed until they got a little older. Breastfeeding required her to wake up whenever the babies needed fed. Sara wanted to help so badly,

"Baby, make sure that as soon as it's possible, you start breast pumping. I really want to help you out. I'll start waking up in the middle of the night instead of you, and things like that." Carole woke up in the middle of their conversation. Sara walked over to her and started softly singing. After a few minutes, Carole was sound asleep once again. Jessie couldn't help but smile. Sara was the absolute best mom ever.

"I'm so lucky, I'd be so lost without you." Jessie said while changing Noah's diaper.

"Jess," Sara stood next to Jessie, "You're putting the diaper on backwards." Sara started laughing. Jessie facepalmed and fixed the diaper.

"Thank you, for everything." She picked up Noah and rocked him softly to sleep, "Not only for helping with the twins, but you actually saved my life. You make me so happy, happier than I've ever been before. I love you." Sara smiled and leaned over. She kissed Jessie softly on the lips.

"Can you believe we get to go home tomorrow?" They were finally able to leave the hospital after a few days. Jessie was terrified to leave the hospital, she liked having the nurses around to help. She knew that Sara would be there for her, but she liked all of the extra help. Sara packed up the hospital bags once again and took them down to the car. She loaded the car and double checked that the car seats were installed correctly. Once she got back to the hospital room, Sara helped Jessie get the twins dressed. The twins were in their matching Bad Idea onesies. Sara and Jessie each carried one of the babies down to the car and put them in the car seats. They drove home and finally made it into their apartment. Sara dropped the bags right inside the door.

"Home Sweet Home. I've missed you so much, especially our bed." Jessie laughed.

"That chair wasn't comfy enough for you?" Sara stuck out her tongue at Jessie and went into the nursery. Jessie carried the babies, still in their car seats, into the nursery. She set down the car seats gently, being careful not to wake the twins up.

"Sara, can you stay in here with them? I really want to shower. They should stay asleep, but if they don't, try rocking them or making singing. Your singing really helps." Sara nodded and sat down in the rocking chair. Jessie went into their bathroom and stripped naked before getting in the shower. While she was washing her hair, she started to sing loudly. Sara laughed and got up from the chair. She went into the bathroom where Jessie was and whispered loudly,

"Jessica! You're gonna wake them up!" Jessie laughed and peeked her head out from the shower.

"Oh, so I'm Jessica now? Not baby, baby girl, love, sweetie, or even Jessie?"

"Nope, and now you're Jessica Ruth. Now Miss Jessica Ruth, as tempted as I am to join you, I must go sit in a rocking chair and stare at the most beautiful babies ever." Jessie smiled and leaned further out of the shower. Sara turned her back towards Jessie and started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Waiiiiitttttt," Jessie whined. Sara turned back around and covered her eyes, resisting temptation.

"Yes, Jessica Ruth?" Jessie noticed Sara had her eyes covered and couldn't see anything. She stepped out of the shower and kissed Sara softly on the lips, catching her by surprise. Jessie jumped back into the warm water of her shower after coming in contact with the cold air. Sara smiled and went back into the nursery. Jessie finished her shower and got dressed in some comfy clothes. She went into the nursery and found Sara laughing hysterically at her phone.

"What's so funny?" Jessie asked as she sat on the arm of the chair. Sara turned her phone towards Jessie, revealing a baby wipes commercial.

"No one was supposed to see that!" Jessie grabbed Sara's phone and put it in her pants.

"You know I'll go in there," Jessie smirked,

"Then do!" Jessie said in her best Becky voice.

"Nah, you can keep it, I just can't believe you did a baby commercial." Jessie pouted, "Do you get a discount on Johnson's baby products?"

"Oh, shut it."


	22. Chapter 22

After staying home with Jessie for a few days, Sara knew she had to go back and start doing shows again. She was only in Waitress for a limited amount of time, so she couldn't let her fans down. Sara didn't want to leave Jessie alone with the twins and Milo, but she knew she had to. Early in the morning, Sara got up and showered, getting herself ready for the long day ahead. Through the baby monitor, Sara heard Jessie talking to the wide awake babies in the nursery. Sara couldn't help but smile. Everything in their lives was perfect, there was nothing either of them would change. As Sara tied her shoes, Jessie came into their bedroom, holding Noah.

"Where are you going so dressed up? I thought we were just gonna stay in sweatpants all day long." Sara walked over to Jessie and took Noah out of her hands. Sara rocked Noah softly as she walked into the nursery with Jessie following her.

"Jess, you know I don't want to do this, but I can't miss any more shows," Sara kissed the top of Noah's head and laid him down in his crib. She picked up Carole and held her.

"I don't know if I can handle the twins with Milo, he's still a little puppy. I won't be able to take him outside to go to the bathroom or give him any attention unless the twins are napping." Drew had dropped Milo the day before so he could get used to being around the babies.

"If you really can't handle it, call Drew. His last show was yesterday, so he's free and will most likely watch Milo for us. Maybe he'd even come over here and help you." Jessie nodded and got in the shower. After the shower, she got dressed and grabbed her phone to call Drew. After a few rings, he answered.

"Hey, Jess, what's up? How're the twins? How's Milo?" Drew spoke quickly, causing Jessie to laugh.

"They're good, the puppy is good, but I need a favor."

"Sure, how can I help?"

"It's Sara's opening night tonight, as much as I'd love to be there, I can't because of the babies. So that means, I'd be home alone, with two babies and a puppy. I don't know if I can handle that. Is there any way you could either watch Milo at your place until Sara comes back or even come over here and help?"

"Totally! I'll be right over, is there anything you need me to pick up?" Sara heard his question from standing close to Jessie and yelled into the phone,

"Yeah! Some Johnson's head to toe baby cleansing cloths," Sara smirked at Jessie, causing her to slap Sara on the side. Drew was utterly confused on the other side of the phone. He had no idea what they were talking about.

"Uh, sure, I'll pick some of those up. See you soon." Drew hung up the phone and headed to the store. He bought some of the cleansing cloths as well as some normal baby wipes, forgetting what they had asked for. Drew drove to their apartment and knocked on the door.

"Noah! Carole! It's your favorite uncle!" Drew shouted as Sara opened the door. She lightly slapped him on the side of his head to shut him up.

"Ow! What was that for?" Drew put his hand on the side that Sara hit.

"They're taking a nap stupid!" Drew put his hands up in defense and went into the kitchen. He looked through all of their cabinets and fridge looking for something to eat.

"Y'all don't have any food in this house, what am I supposed to do to entertain myself if I can't eat?" Sara laughed,

"Well, Jess is gonna be here the whole time. You can talk to her, take care of the twins, or play with little Milo." Drew nodded and hugged Sara goodbye. She turned to walk out the door but stopped at the sound of Jessie's voice.

"Hey, what about me?" Jessie pouted and leaned against the wall. Sara smiled and walked over to Jessie. She pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately.

"Better?" Jessie nodded and gave Sara a hug.

"Good luck tonight, I'll be cheering you on from the couch." Sara laughed and kissed Jessie one more time before walking out the door. Jessie didn't move or say anything until she knew Sara was far enough away that she couldn't hear. She smiled and walked over to Drew.

"Okay, here's the deal. The twins are napping right now and should stay asleep for around an hour," She opened the freezer and pointed at little bags that were in there, "That's what they eat, yes it's breastmilk, don't get freaked out by it. When they wake up they're gonna be hungry, so take two of these and run it under hot water until it's thawed and a little warm. Everything you need is in the nursery, I'll show you." Jessie started walking towards the nursery, but Drew wasn't following her.

"Wait, what? I thought you were gonna be here the whole time?" Jessie laughed,

"And miss Sara's opening night? No way, I'm surprising her by going." Drew was still very confused.

"If you can't handle two babies and a puppy, how am I supposed to?"

"A few weeks ago, I asked Abby to miss the show tonight and come watch the twins." Jessie picked up her phone and called Abby, letting her know it was time to come over.

"Okay, now follow me, but be as quiet as you possibly can, the twins are sleeping." Jessie led Drew down the hall into the nursery. She showed him where all the diapers and wipes were, how a diaper works, where the extra changes of clothes are in case of a poop explosion. As Jessie showed him where everything he would need is, Abby walked in the front door.

"Is anyone here?" Abby yelled while taking off her coat. Jessie ran out into the front room and slid on the floor in her socks.

"Shhh! Noah and Carole are sleeping!" Abby put her hands up in defense, the same thing Drew did. Jessie noticed how similar they were as Abby went straight to the fridge.

"Okay, I just show Drew where everything was. Drew, do you think you can show Abby everything, or should I?" Drew shook his head as he played with Milo.

"I can show her the ropes, don't worry Jessie, we can handle it." Jessie smiled and grabbed her purse. She opened the door and turned back around to look at Drew and Abby.

"Don't worry Jess, everything is going to be fine. Go surprise your girl." Abby reassured her. Jessie smiled once and closed the door behind her. She walked out of the apartment building and glanced down at her phone. She immediately called Drew,

"Is everything okay? Are they still sleeping? You know what, I'm coming back home. I'm not ready to leave them yet."

"I'm blocking your number until the shows over, bye Jessie." Drew hung up the phone and looked at Abby. He had never really gotten to know her. They had met a few times before at performances and parties, but they weren't too close. He never really looked at her, but now he was. His eyes roamed her entire body, being careful not to stare for too long. After staring for a while, Abby cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Drew? Are you okay? You've been staring at me for a while." He laughed awkwardly and shifted in his seat.

"Yeah, I'm okay. So, what's it like being Carole King?" They made awkward small talk for a while until they finally became comfortable with each other. Soon, they couldn't stop laughing. Abby had moved closer to Drew and he started staring at her again. He couldn't help it, to him, she was so beautiful. Drew smiled at her, causing Abby to blush and look down.

"Hey, You're taking away my view when you do that!" Abby blushed even more and covered her face with her hands. Drew slowly moved her hands away from her face. The entire world seemed to slow down as he leaned in. He put his hands on her cheeks as they softly kissed. When they both pulled away, Abby jumped off the couch.

"Is this okay? You're one of Jessie's best friends and I'm her sister. Are we allowed to do this?" Drew looked at Abby, thinking about the consequences of their actions.

"Honestly, I don't think we're doing anything wrong. I didn't date your sister, so I think we're allowed to do anything we want. That is unless you don't want to." Before Abby could open her mouth to reply, the sound of a baby crying echoed through the baby monitor.

"I got it," Drew got up off the couch and walked down the hall into the nursery. He stood next to Noah's crib and gently picked him up. "Shhh, it's okay. Are you hungry, little guy? Did you make a stinky?" Drew lifted Noah up so his diaper was level with his nose. He caught a whiff of what was inside the diaper and pushed Noah away. "That's one stinky poo, oh god." Drew laid Noah down on the changing table and took off his onesie. His diaper had exploded, there was poop everywhere.

"ABBY, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND HELP ME!" Drew yelled with his nose plugged. Abby ran down the hallway, thinking there was an emergency. She stood in the doorway and laughed at Drew.

"Drew! Use the bathroom in the hallway next time!"

"Ha ha, very funny. Now grab me some wipes." Abby stayed as far away from the changing table as possible, but still close enough to reach Drew. She handed him wipe after wipe until finally, Noah was completely clean.

"Can you hand me a diaper?" Drew asked, putting the used wipes in the dirty diaper container. Abby looked around the room, trying to find the diapers.

"Uh, where do they keep them? Jessie gave you the tour." They started looking in every drawer and basket in the nursery.

"I swear if this is gonna be like that one Full House episode where they use a trash bag," Drew said as he opened a drawer.

"You watch Full House?" Abby looked up at him, smiling.

"Of course, it's a great show." She stepped closer to him.

"Only one of the best," She said softly as they leaned in. Right before their lips touched, Abby shook her head and stepped back. "Not the time, we need to find the diapers." They finally found one and put it on Noah. Drew and Abby sat on the nursery floor and played with Noah for a while.

Jessie had finally made it to the theater, she was almost too late. It was 7:48 PM, there was less than 12 minutes until Sara went on stage. She found her seat in the orchestra and sat down. It wasn't front row, but it also wasn't the far back. Jessie tried her hardest to hide from all the Waitress fans, she had her hat on and covered her face until the phone song started. She would have killed to be backstage right now, kissing Sara right before the show started, but she liked the thought of surprising Sara. The curtain went up and everyone cheered. Jessie sat up in her seat, trying to get the best possible view of her fiance killing it up on stage. Watching Sara up on the stage made Jessie remember all of the opening night feelings. She almost started crying, seeing all of her old cast members plus the new ones, she was starting to miss Waitress. When the first act ended, Jessie went backstage. She couldn't wait any longer to surprise Sara. A few cast members gasped when they saw Jessie backstage. She put her finger up to her mouth, telling them to be quiet. Jessie walked over to Charity and whispered into her ear,

"Can you tell Sara to come out here? Tell her something to get her out of her dressing room." Charity nodded as Jessie hid behind one of the props. Charity knocked on Sara's dressing room door and waited for her to answer.

"Hey girly, is it already time to go back on stage?" Charity laughed and shook her head.

"No no, but there's something I want to show you." Charity grabbed Sara's hand and led her over to where Jessie was hiding. The cast members who knew Jessie was there were smiling like complete idiots. Sara was super confused,

"What's going on guys?" Charity put her hands over Sara's eyes as Jessie came out from where she was hiding. Jessie realized she forgot flowers for Sara and mentally facepalmed. Sara moved Charity's hands away from her face.

"Why did you cov- oh my god Jess, you're here," Sara ran over to Jessie and hugged her tightly, spinning her around. The world seemed to slow down as Sara set Jessie back down on Earth and kissed her passionately.

"I would have brought you flowers, but I forgot because I was too excited to surprise you."

"I don't need flowers, you're here and that's all I could ever ask for. Where's Noah and Carole?"

"Drew's at our place with them and Abby is there too."

"Two minutes till places!" yelled the one stage manager. Sara kissed Jessie once more before heading to her mark.

Jessie watched the second act from backstage. She cheered the loudest after every song and even screamed, "that's my fiance!" a few times. After the show was over, Sara and Jessie started walking back to their apartment. Back at their apartment, Drew and Abby were putting the twins to sleep for the night. They had grown closer over the past few hours they had spent together. Drew tried his hardest not to keep kissing her, but he couldn't help it. Once the babies were finally both asleep, Drew and Abby went out into the living room. They sat next to each other on the couch and started watching a movie. Drew's hand had made its way onto Abby's thigh. She sat on Drew's lap and kissed him deeply. Her hips grinded down onto him as Drew tugged at her shirt. Abby broke the kiss and took off her shirt, Drew mimicked her actions and took off his as well. The lips connected as the door flew open.

"Oh my god!" Jessie yelled as she covered her eyes and turned away. Sara made gagging sounds and walked back out of the apartment. Abby jumped off of Drew and put her shirt back on. She tossed Drew his shirt and fixed her hair. Everyone awkwardly stood still, waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Well uh, we gotta go," Abby grabbed Drew's hand and they walked out of the apartment together. Sara came back into the apartment and shut the door.

"I can't believe that just happened," Sara said while taking off her coat.

"I don't think they should be the only ones getting some tonight," Jessie pulled Sara closer to her and leaned in. Right as their lips were about to touch, Jessie pulled away and ran down the hall. Sara ran after her and into the bedroom. She found Jessie laying under the covers.

"By getting some, I meant cuddles." Jessie smiled innocently. Sara changed into sweatpants and climbed onto the bed, cuddling up to Jessie.

"Thank you for coming tonight, I loved the surprise."

"I wouldn't have missed your opening night for the world." Jessie rolled over and kissed Sara's cheek before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
